Už je ti osmnáct?
by Hikina
Summary: Pět situací, kdy se Kostra zeptal, kolik je praporčíkovi let a jedna situace, kdy nemusel. PŘEKLAD! Original work : s/ 6893413 /1/ You-Eighteen-Yet
1. První situace : 17

Poznámka překladu: Je to můj první pořádný překlad po dlouhé době, nejspíš mi to bude trvat déle než by to trvalo někomu jinému. Mějte se mnou, prosím, trpělivost. Tato story je úžasná.

* * *

Original work by kototyph : s/ 6893413 /1/ You-Eighteen-Yet

Thank you for letting me translate your work again. :)

* * *

"Dovolte, Kaptáne! Dle mých výpočtů-!"

Kostra se jen stěží soustředil na plán. Na to byl příliš soustředěný na zářivou, živou a především _mladou_ tvář praporčíka, který ho navrhl. Něco o Saturnu a jeho prstencích a elektromagnetickém poli. Svatá panenko Maria a Ježíškunakřížku, všichni tady umřou, Země se rozpadne na vesmírný prach a to děcko mluvilo o zatracené _schovávačce_?

Nakonec praporčíkovi došel dech, a Kostra položil otázku.

"Tak počkat… kolik ti je?"

"Sédumnáct, páne!"

Kostrův smích hraničil s hysterií. "No skvělé. Je mu sedmnáct!"

Později si překvapeně uvědomil, že jak léčil posádku zraněnou z počátečního útoku na Vulkán a Jim s šotkem bojovali na Romulanské lodi, pohyb warpem Enterprise byl veden jedním a tím samým Pavlem Andrejevičem Čechovem.


	2. Druhá situace: 17 a půl

**Poznámka překladu: **Každou další minutou strávenou nad touhle fanfiction... No nic, snad se vám můj překlad bude zamlouvat. Omlouvám se za další prodlevu! O prádzninách se zlepším! **EDIT**: Nezlepšila. Ale snažím se.

**Original story belongs to _kototyph_. **

* * *

**Druhá situace: Sedmnáct a půl**

* * *

Nemuseli jste odejít z lodi, když jste se chtěli odvázat, zvlášť když váš vlastní, zatraceně dobrý šéfinženýr provozoval svou vlastní zábavu v nepoužívaném skladišti na palubě 27.

Taky jste nemuseli opustit loď, abyste se otrávili mimozemskými látkami, když váš zatraceně hloupý šéfinženýr pozval vás a vybranou partu přátel vyzkoušet pár skleniček experimentální mimozemské kořalky z bobulí.

Leželi prakticky vzato tam, kde složili hlavy, smutná hromada padlých bojovníků v boji proti střízlivosti. Když otevřel oči, připadaly mu jako vyválené v písku a mezi zuby procedil bolestné „Zk'rv's'nu" hlasem, o dvě oktávy níž než obyčejně. Cítil se, jakoby mu pusou prošla celá armáda a nepřátelská palba mu vzala jeho vyšší mozkové funkce. Jedna ruka ztracena v boji. Ani prsty pohnout nemohl pod záhadnou teplou vahou po jeho levici.

Na vteřinu si nebyl jist, co ho vzbudilo. Náhle tu však bylo chrápání ze všech stran a hrubé reptání, ve kterém poznal jednoho a toho samého Jima Kirka vracejícího se do země živých. _„Co, kurva?"_ zeptal se ztěžklým hlasem kapitán.

Pak se zaklepání ozvalo znovu.

"Nnnnnnn," zasténal na protest. "Běž pryč."

Dveře se otevřely. V jeho kondici Kostra nemohl jejich návštěvníka zahlédnout, ale neměl žádné iluze o tom kdo to je, když se ozval klidný, nepatrně nesouhlasný hlas: „Kapitáne. Je vás zapotřebí na můstku."

Z jeho pozice tváří dolů u Kostrových nohou Jim žalostně zasténal. „Bože, Spocku, dám ti milion biliónů dolarů, jen abys zmizel."

"Nemám potřebu dostat prémie, a ani nevěřím že máte takový plat, abyste si takovou částku mohl dovolit. Kapitáne, musíte vstát. Směna Beta začala přibližně před sedmatřiceti minutami."

Pomalu otáčel hlavou, což mu připadalo jakoby mu měla každou chvíli upadnout, se Kostra podíval dolů a spatřil že to teplé tělo přitisknuté k jeho tělu patřilo Pavlu Čechovovi. Ten svázal Kostrovy ruce kolem svého těla a přivlastnil si je jako polštář; jak se na něj Kostra díval, Rus vzdychl a pevněji se přitulil k jeho rukávu, ruce stočené u úst jako u malého dítěte.

"A kolik je tobě?" Zabručel Kostra bez špetky zlého úmyslu.

Aniž by otevřel oči, zamumlal Čechov: „ Sedmnáct a půl, _daragaja. Počemu_?"

Kostra mu prohrábl vlasy, protože nebylo pravděpodobné, že se někdo díval. Na druhé straně od Čechova Sulu stále spal a slintal. Vydal podrážděný vzdych, jak se hlasitost Jimovy a Spockovy hádky zvýšila.

Najednou tu bylo Jimovo protestující zakňučení a několik kňourajících nadávek. Scottyho chrápání dusícího se dobytka se zastavilo s hrdelním „_Hhhcotje?_" Kostra se opatrně vzepřel v lokti a setkal se s bizarním pohledem na Spocka s dokonale kamennou tváří vynášejícího svého pateticky ukňouraného kapitána svatebním stylem ze dveří.

Na několik blažených vteřin zavládlo ticho.

Poté: „Ale kam se poděl všechen alkohol?"

Přivolávajíc hrdinskou sílu z neznámých rezerv, zvedl Kostra svou nohu s těžkou obuví a kopl inženýra přímo do zadku.


	3. Třetí situace : 17 celých sedm

**Poznámka překladu: **Ruský přízvuk, nemluvě o tom skotském je v češtině prakticky neexistující a ačkoli jsem četla ST romány o Scottym, nebo Čechovovi, byly to TOSky a jediný kdo měl přízvuk byl Scotty, což se mi na těch dvou větách nedokázala aplikovat. Český dabing a Čechovův přízvuk... AOS. TOS se tím asi nezabíraly, nevím. Bez ruského přívuku. Takže roztomilý ruský přízvuk byl jaksi vypuštěn - pokusila jsem se, ale v češtině ruský přízvuk zní jako kdyby protahovali všechno co můžou... To je z první ruky. Takže... snad mi odpustíte, pokusím se to zlepšit.

Original story belongs to - kototyph.

* * *

**Situace třetí: 17.7**

* * *

"Udělám to," trval na svém Scotty. V průběhu večera jeho přízvuk zesílil natolik, že by se dal krájet a na židli se potácel jako rybář na rozbouřeném moři. "Okamžitě, bez chyby."

Jako hlavní lékař byl McCoy oficiálně proti jakékoli zbrklé aktivitě, která by mohla vést k vážnému zranění. Jako přítel a muž s několika pivy v žaludku poplácal Scottyho po rameni a řekl: "Jdi do toho, chlape. Vsadím se s tebou, že žádná Triphanská holka nikdy neviděla opravdový tanec na sudech."

"To je pravda! Něco jim ukážu!" A tak Skot sklouzl ze svého místa a šťastně se odkolébal do davu.

Uhura, která s nimi sdílela stůl a džbán, se za ním dívala s bradou na založených rukou. "Jak ho můžeš podporovat? Spadne a rozštípne si hlavu."

Kostra se zadíval na mohylku prázdných sklenic, která ji obklopovala a poznamenal: "Nemůžete na tom být o nic lépe, poručíku."

Hodila po něm smrtícím pohledem zrovna, když se hlavní světla baru rozzářila a dva statní muži vyvalili obrovský černý sud na parket. Dav kolem nich zmateně vířil, jak se vlezlé techno tóny vytrácely do ticha. Scotty se pak objevil z ničeho nic, skákajíc na víko jedním překvapivě svižným pohybem. „Ať se propadnu," řekl Kostra s obdivem, když zaburácely dudy a Scotty začal pohybovat nohama takovou rychlostí a přesností, která v jeho stavu prostě nemohla být možná. Přeplněný parket se na malý moment zklidnil, tlačenice návštěvníků si zatím nebyli jisti, co přesně si z nového umělce mají vytvořit.

Pak někdo začal tleskat do rytmu a v několika sekundách se odstartovala řetězová reakce, která odvázala zbytek diváků do nenuceného víru divokého pohybu a veselého smíchu. Kostra se s úšklebkem obrátil k jeho omráčeně vypadající kolegyni. "Chceš tančit?"

V tom zmatku ji docela rychle ztratil, protože si domorodci zřejmě mysleli, že řádný skotský tanec se rovná skákání tak vysoko, jak to jen jde a víření ve velmi rychlých kruzích. Tanečníci se na parketu pohybovali jako vzrušené elektrony, síla dostředivá házejíc je po místnosti a po stěnách do náručí nových parterů.

S jeho tělem se srazilo jedno štíhlé a ústa jako amorův luk znepokojivě blízko k jeho vlastním zakřičela „Doktore!", čím přehlušila dav a kvílení houslí. „Co to Scotty dělá?" zeptal se Čechov, chytil Kostrovy ruce a poskakoval na místě jako králík. „Je to jako ruský kozácký tanec! Chci se přidat!" Mohlo to být roztomilé, kdyby to ovšem nevypadalo tak zatraceně hloupě. Lékař protočil očima a kroužil s ním kolem ve více klasicky uznávaném pohybu, což donutilo rusa zasmát se radostí. „Je tam sotva místo pro něj, natož pro vás oba," řekl mu Kostra.

„Ták budu tancovat s tebou!"

Překvapivě to byla zábava. Kluk se na nohách nesl lehce a nechal ho vést, což je víc, než mohl Kostra říct o své ex-manželce, té tlusté harpyji. Místnost se točila, dav se potácel. Veselá a nevázaná balada jako kdyby pokračovala dál a dál, taneční parket miloval Scottyho a muziku a chvíli, kterou spolu vytvořili. Kostra tančil s drobným navigátorem na Enterprise a užíval si z toho každou sekundu.

Když bubnování nakonec přestalo, potlesk byl okamžitý a ohlušující. Kostra se dolů na Pavla, lapajíc po decu, usmál a ten se na něj bez dechu zahihňal zpátky.

Poté začala pomalejší, zasněná píseň a zrovna když Kostra otevřel ústa, aby pozval Čechova zpátky k jejich stolu, tak se rus přitulil k jeho hrudi a lehce se pohyboval do rytmu hudby.

„Hej, no tak. Jsem unavený." _ A je to píseň pro páry, hlupáku. _Pokusil se couvnout a uvědomil si, že v určitém okamžiku rus zaháknul prsty do předních kapes jeho džínů a nepouštěl ho. Chlapec nesměle vzhlédl přes řasy a Kostra ze sebe vydal překvapený smích.

"Ještě jednou, kolik že ti je let?"

Čechov to vzal jako souhlas k tomu, aby mohl dát doktorovi ruce kolem krku. "Sedmnáct celých sedm, doktore. Kolik je vám?"

Kostra se mrzutě odevzdal a dovolil objetí. V pozadí začala zpěvačka plakat o zlomených srdcích. „Příliš starý na to, abych tancoval s klukem, kterému je sedmnáct celých sedm let."


End file.
